


Best Friend Otp Challenge

by ObliviousAnimeGirl



Category: Attack on Titan, Gravity Falls, Pandora Hearts, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: And i just hope these stories will help some how..., Angst, Best Friend Otp Challenge, Fluff, For Catxtopia, Humor, I'm sorry i'm an idiot and snapped at you, M/M, OTP Feels, and annoyed you, and i hope your doing okay and are well, i know I don't deserve forgiviness and you don't have to forgive me, ill update every other day, its okay but i am saying sorry from my heart, theres 70 word propts so some these will be long others short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliviousAnimeGirl/pseuds/ObliviousAnimeGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one good thing about otp's are there always there for you in times you need them most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friend Otp Challenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Catxtopia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catxtopia/gifts).



> Act - 1  
> Couple - Ozbert  
> Prompt - a chance meeting  
> Au - modern day  
> Notes - simple and short ozbert story

Gold Rain 

✮✮✮✮✮✮✮✮✮✮✮✮✮✮✮✮✮✮✮✮

Oz Vessalius, a young eighteen year old boy, sulked as he walked down the empty Trost shady downtown streets.

Why was he so gloomy? His best friend known as Eren Yeager skipped out on there plans. Something about a date with some up tight older man.

As he walked, a single raindrop splattered on his nose. His eyes lifted to stare blankly at the dark sky. In his gloomy mood he took no note of the dark clouds above. 

"Figures!" He grumbled. "Just freakin great!" His foot came out kicking a rock sending it flying. The little pebble shot into the air. Flying it hit something up ahead.

"Ouch!!"

Right into the back of some guys head.

Oz froze, as the guys hand reached up rubbing at the spot the rock had hit. As he turned Oz caught sight of a beautiful gold.

Holy shit! He was beautiful! Long, curly black hair that framed those e-eyes and lips. His eyes were watery, and cheeks tinted pink.

"I-I'm so sorry!!" Oz stumbled up to the boy. "Are you okay?" 

The gold eyed beauty nodded, staring at Oz, with an odd look. His hand still subconsciously rubbing his head.

There was a moment that passed when they were just staring at each other.

"Nice kick..." He paused.

"Oz, Oz Vessalious"

"Gilbert Nightray" he smiled shyly, making Oz's heart melt. 

Just then a loud boom crashed above, as the gloomy sky finally let down its burden. 

The two bolted for a near by arcade, rushing inside together.

As the door shut behind them Oz turned to Gil. "Since we might be stuck here for a bit...wanna play some games?"

"S-sure?" The gold eyes landed on Oz.

"Then later you can take me to coffee?" Oz winked. Turning to skip over to a game.

Maybe he'd have to thank Eren for skipping out on him. 

✮✮✮✮✮✮✮✮✮✮✮✮✮✮✮✮✮✮✮✮

Next up Eren x Levi


End file.
